An Illogical Misconception: 8059 style!
by kirika o7
Summary: Yamamoto finds himself tied in a chair with a furious Gokudera in front of him holding his notebook where he writes all his thoughts, realization and many other things. Now what could be written in his notebook that had made Gokudera furious?


An Illogical Misconception: 8059 style!

Summary: Yamamoto finds himself tied in a chair with a furious Gokudera in front of him holding his notebook where he writes all his thoughts, realization and many other things. Now what could be written in his notebook that made Gokudera furious?

A/N: Yatta another An Illogical Misconception Story! And it's all about YamaGoku~! 3

WARNINGS: OOC, typos, wrong grammar and more~ you have been warned!

Disclaimer: me no own KHR

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

We all know Yamamoto Takeshi. He is the world's number one swordsman and the ex star player of the baseball team when he was in Middle School.

He was considered to be the peacemaker of the group whenever there was a fight (mostly Ryohei vs Gokudera or Lambo vs Gokudera), a big air head and would always laugh at anything even if the situation was serious. A perfect role of being Vongola's Rain Guardian that becomes a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away.

Now at the age of 24, he has become stronger and more cautious of his surroundings because of the world he and his friends live in. The Mafia World.

Yet when he woke up from his slumber he doubted that he had indeed gotten stronger and more cautious.

Why you ask?

Because he was currently tied in a chair with Gokudera glaring him with all his might.

He wondered why the beautiful Italian knocked him out when they were walking in the corridor and was snarling at him as if he did a huge mistake towards the Storm Guardian.

He then decided to greet the furious man naturally, "Yo Hayato what's up?" he grinned. But his greeting ticked off the bomber for no reason.

"Don't 'Yo' me Baka-Takeshi! You...you...!" Gokudera couldn't form any words with all the anger he was feeling as his face grew red because of the said emotion.

"Aww...You look cute when you're red Hayato!" Yamamoto grinned, still clueless that he might have been dead if Gokudera wasn't used to his obnoxiousness for the past ten years of being together.

He so wanted to murder his best friend, fellow guardian and secret lover right on the spot, but he knew his Jyuudaime (and also him) would be sadden if he were to do it. And he didn't want that to happen.

He breath in and then out just to make him calm and collected. He didn't want to lose his cool to the bastard that was in front of him.

"Let's get down to business Baka-Takeshi" Gokudera said making Yamamoto tilt his head on the side and make an 'Eh?' sound. This of course ticked off Gokudera once more.

He clenched both his hands, trying not to go berserk and completely murder the Swordsman.

Calming himself once more, he got straight to the point why he tied Yamamoto on a chair in his room. "What the fuck is this baka-Takeshi?" he showed a small navy blue notebook with the symbol of the Rain Guardian in the middle and inside it was the kanji "Ame", engraved in it.

"Eh? My notebook of course! Ahaha!" Yamamoto's answer made Gokudera comically fall.

"I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRITTEN IN YOUR NOTEBOOK?" he yelled furiously.

"My thoughts, realization and many other things. Ahaha!" he grinned then his face turned serious.

"Why do you even have that Hayato?" he asked, somewhat making Gokudera shiver with the tone the Rain Guardian used. It was very seductive in his opinion.

Gokudera blushed on what he just thought.

"h-hey it's not my fault that it was on the floor, open!" he coughed while covering his mouth to hide the blush that was on his pale cheeks. "A-anyway that's not the point! Why the heck is this written here?"

His thoughts about how Gokudera was able to get his notebook that was IN HIS ROOM were interrupted when Gokudera shoved his notebook to his face.

He stared at the certain page that the bomber showed him. "33+26=59...white/silver hair, loud voice..." He continued until the list was done.

"Hmm...Oh! This is the ones that I made when I became bored again yesterday after the mission I took in France!" Yamamoto said happily.

What the fuck?

"I was so bored that I made another set of Shorthands that I showed to you guys last month since I lost the original...Ahaha! Then I got bored again so I added the numbers and tried to see if there were any possibles, like Mukuro-San, Tsuna and Chrome-chan's" if Yamamoto's hands weren't tied together at the back of the chair then he would of have rubbed the back of his head while he grinned at the bomber.

Gokudera could only twitch at the Rain Guardian's illogical misconception. How he gets these ideas? He doesn't even want to know.

Gokudera could only gaze at the page that he showed the swordsman. He grumbled not liking that he is supposed to be love child of the Turf-head and the Frog brat in Varia. He was disgusted. But there were proofs that it would be possible for him to be the child of Ryohei and Fran. The white/silver hair, the overprotectiveness (him to Tsuna and Ryohei to Kyoko), being a smart ass like Fran and the list goes on and on.

He sighed as he sat down on the floor while reading the notebook with interest.

Gokudera snorted when he read that if 18 and 66 are added together, 84 will be the answer.

'that means Hibari and Lal...' he snickered wondering who would he the unfortunate person to have the number 84. He flipped the page where all the shorthands were written and began to search the name of the person who has the said number. And to his surprise it was...

"BASIL?" he snickered, imagining Hibari and Lal having Basil as their child. Poor kid. The two most feared people in the world as his parents.

Well it could be possible...both Lal and Basil are CEDEF members. And the brunette's choice of weapon is somewhat similar to the Skylark.

He flipped the page and looked at the pairing, "69+64=33?" he looked the equation weirdly. Surely the answer should have been 133 and not 33.

"Oy Baka-Takeshi why is 69+64=33 and not 133?" he eyed the tied up young adult. Gokudera knew that Yamamoto isn't the brightest star in math but a simple adding wouldn't make you forget that when two numbers are combined you'll get the answer immediately.

"oh about that. Well I decided that when it comes to 100 it will go back to zero. It wouldn't be fun if the smaller numbers are just 'a couple' and not 'the product' of the two numbers combined" he grinned, happy that Gokudera was taking  
>interest in his little way of being not bored.<p>

Gokudera just nod, understanding it. He then looked at the Shorthands and almost died laughing when he saw the numbers.

"Pfft...that pineapple bastard and that gay mohawk bastard equals turf-head...what a blast"

But was there any resemblance? Bah...must have been just a random adding. **[1]**

'Hmmm...80+59=10 and 29? What a weird equation. So the answer is 139 which is 39 when we follow Baka-Takeshi's way of thinking. Hmm...10+29 is 39'

"Ohh! That's my favorite!"

Gokudera jumped from his place, dropping the notebook in the process as he looked at the escaped Yamamoto, who was innocently looking at him.

"how the fuck did you get away from those ropes which I tied that I learned from Reborn-san?' Gokudera blushed while gripping his rapidly beating heart. He was blushing because of the hot breath that he felt from the escaped swordsman.

Yamamoto stood up from his crouching position and grinned at him, "well...while you were too busy reading my notebook, I felt that my hands were getting uncomfortable because of the ropes so I decided to unknot them with what the baby thought me years ago. I' sure was helpful! Ahaha!"

"Curse you, you damn bastard" he snarled.

"Ne Hayato wanna know why I like the last equation?" Yamamoto looked at him with a smile. A different smile that made him...him...argh! 'Stop blushing you damn idiot! Stupid hormones!' the Italian was mentally pulling his hair for thinking things that he shouldn't be thinking at the moment.

"I-it's not like I care or a-anything" he looked away from the Asian, pouting slightly.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. Ahaha!" he smiled then it was the same one that he received awhile ago "the equation..." he stepped closer to the frozen silverette "...is about you' another step '...and me" another step "...having Xanxus and Squalo as our child" he was in front of Gokudera, who was blushing madly. [2]

"I-!" he was stopped when a hand pushed him backwards as he landed on his bed followed by another weight and a kiss on his lips.

Gokudera Hayato couldn't help but melt with the hot kiss that he was given.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside Gokudera's room<em>**

Unbeknownst to them, a figure heard Yamamoto's words as he left the two Guardians with whatever business they were doing.

The figure just smirked and told himself, "Oho, so that's where those two got their personalities from"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>  
>(on the phone)<p>

Reborn: hey Viper...

Mammon: ...Mammon...

Reborn: ...if Xanxus and Squalo were to have parents that came from two boys in the Vongola Famiglia who would it be?

Mammon: Muu~ why do I even have to answer such question?

Reborn: I'll give you a million euro if you answer it and if not you give me a million euro in exchange

Mammon: fine...That Sun and Rain Guardian of yours.

Reborn: Hmm...So close. Just put the million euro in my account this week or I'll hunt you if you don't

Mammon: gupya! W-wait wha-

Reborn: -hungs up-

Mammon: I fucking hate you, Reborn.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!

**[1]** yes it is random

**[2]** i wanted to write ' you and me sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes Xanxus and comes another baby named Squ-chan'

So in case some of you are wondering why I thought that Xanxus and Squalo are Yamamoto and Gokudera's sons just look at my list of observations below. ^_^

80+59=10 and 29

Xanxus:  
>•hair and skin tone: Yamamoto<br>•Attitude: Gokudera  
>•Eyes: Gokudera (possibly from his ancestor G)<br>•weapon: similar to Gokudera's Flame Arrow

Squalo  
>• hair: Gokudera<br>• attitude: Gokudera  
>• eyes: unknown<br>• weapon: Yamamoto

PLEASE REVIEW

And to those who are reading my fanfic, **ONE HECK OF A TRIAL**, it is currently on Hiatus since...My laptop doesn't want to open and all my files are there. Also I don't have any back up files so yeah. BUT FEAR NOT! It is still in progress and I am making more chapters while I make my mom fix my laptop coz I need it. Also wait for another episode of A.I.M! Anyway Ciao~!


End file.
